trackstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Track Stars Collectables (brand)
The Track Stars Collectables is one of the more recognisable brands belonging to Track Star Collectables. It's one of the more liberal brands when it comes to endorsement by other companies, featuring the names and iconography of a particular company with each set. Each series was typically sold in a set of 12. 'Series 1' Castrol 90 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2001 Prestone 16 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2002 Mobil 1 1 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2003 Armor All 28 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2005 sTp 44 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2006 WD-40 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2008 Valvoline 32 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2009 Wynn’s 57 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2010 Track Stars 1 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2011 Bob Jane T-Marts 1 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2012 'Series 2' Kitten 21 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2013 Fujifilm 12 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2014 Note: two versions of this model exist: one that was sold normally, and another that was sold in a bundle of specially marked Fuji 100 ISO Film packets. The difference can be told by the writing on the promotional model's packaging (the two tins are identical): Fujifilm 100 speed triple pack and Track Stars collectable car Polyglaze 7 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2015 Selleys 24 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2017 Caltex 12 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2018 Turtle Wax 99 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2019 Gillette Mach 3 3 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2022 Duracell Ultra 4 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2023 Redex 66 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2024 Eagle One ?? *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: N/A Fram ?? *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: N/A 'Track Stars Racing' Series 1 Castrol 06 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2025 Eagle One *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2027 Series 500 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2028 Polyglaze 71 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2030 Turtle Wax 9 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2031 Valvoline 23 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2033 Wynn's 57 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2034 Kitten 33 *Year released: N/A *Collector No.: 2036 'No-Series' (came with figurine) Kenco 01 *Year released: N/A *Item No.: 2166 *Figurine: the driver of the car (presumably) holding a trophy and a bottle of wine or champagne Fujifilm 12 *Year released: N/A *Item No.: 2214 *Figurine: a pit crewman holding a jerrycan Polyglaze 7 *Year released: N/A *Item No.: 2215 *Figurine: the driver of the car (presumably) holding a trophy with both hands Selleys 24 *Year released: N/A *Item No.: 2217 *Figurine: the driver of the car (presumably) holding a trophy and a bottle of wine or champagne Turtle Wax 29 *Year released: N/A *Item No.: 2219 *Figurine: a rally marshal waving a racing flag Gillette Mach 3 3 *Year released: N/A *Item No.: 2222 *Figurine: a rally marshal waving a racing flag Redex 66 *Year released: N/A *Item No.: 2224 *Figurine: the driver of the car (presumably) holding a trophy with both hands Category:Brands